


Left Me for the Dead

by KatiSark, onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Depression, Drug Use, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Drug Use, PTSD, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The trailer of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/468714/chapters/810005">Be Here Now</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesfuge/pseuds/Todesfuge">Todesfuge</a> and<br/>translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557384/chapters/7834361">Будь со мной</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark">KatiSark</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Left Me for the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer of [Be Here Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468714/chapters/810005) by [Todesfuge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesfuge/pseuds/Todesfuge) and  
> translation of [Будь со мной](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557384/chapters/7834361) by [KatiSark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark)


End file.
